Captured
by hitntr01
Summary: Jasper and Bella are caught by an illegal vampire fighting ring. Now it is up to Jasper to make sure Bella is safe but how long can he go when he is getting more and more hungry? Will the family find them in time? Canon pairings.
1. The Start

_**Takes place after New Moon. So the Cullen's are all back and what not.**_

Captured

Chapter 1: The Start

Bella was on her way to the Cullen household when she saw Jasper walking alongside the road. She pulled over to see what he was up too.

Jasper turned around as he saw Bella's old pick up brake slowly at him. Bella smiled as she reached over and opened the passenger door, "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Nothing, just going out for a walk." He said.

"How long have you been walking?" she asked.

Jasper looked at his watch, "five or six hours, I always loose track. I am on my way back now."

"The house is still another ten miles from here. Need a lift?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled, "nah, I will be fine. I like to clear my head from everything once in a while. You know, get a break from everyone and just be myself."

Bella laughed, "Then I will see you at the house?" she asked.

Jasper twitched, "Can I ask you something really quickly?"

"Sure."

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "I picked these out for Alice, and can you bring them to the house and put them in water. I am going to go hunting before I go home, since you will be there for a while. She probably already knows about these flowers so there is no difference between you bringing them or me bringing them."

Bella smiled, "You really love her." She said as she reached over and grabbed the flowers. "They look beautiful."

"Of course." He smiled; just then several figures came around them.

"What the…?" Bella asked.

"Bella get your truck moving now." Jasper growled as he crouched down.

She tried to make her truck go but she wasn't fast enough, she was grabbed out of the truck.

Jasper easily fought two of the vampires off then he saw that another held Bella by the throat. "No, don't hurt her." he said to them.

They looked and smiled, "So you like this one? Then do what we say and we won't eat it."

"Fine, just let her go." Jasper said. He would be killed a thousand times over by Edward if something that he could prevent happened to Bella.

"We have other plans. You two will be coming with us." The vampire holding Bella smiled.

Jasper and Bella were thrown into a tiny cage, "This one looks like it could be a good fighter, and look we gave it a snack." One of them said laughing as they walked off.

Jasper was looking worried as Bella tried to figure out what just happened. "What happened?"

"Don't you see? They caught us." He said pacing in the tiny cage.

"Calm down Jasper, the others will come find us." Bella whispered.

"Don't you see Bella? This is a bad situation." He said seeming outraged that she was trying to be optimistic.

"Really, I don't think it will be that bad. Alice has her visions, she probably already saw this, Edward can read minds and he can follow them. Emmett is strong he will be able to fight them off…"

"They aren't trackers." Jasper hissed breaking through Bella's speech, and angry that she would even think of putting Alice into this mess.

"They won't stop looking." Bella said.

"It doesn't matter." Jasper said as he sat down in a corner of the small cage. He closed his eyes as if concentrating on something.

Bella went over to sit next to him, she need someone to be near right now. She never saw Jasper this worried and that made her start to worry more. "What should we do then?"

"Can you please go sit on the other side of the cage?" he whispered with his eyes closed.

"I…uh. I am sorry if I am the one that got us into this." She whispered.

"It isn't that, I am not mad at you. If anything, I have a right to be mad at myself. I should have heard them coming long before you stopped. I should have fought back. I would have won."

"Why didn't you?" Bella whispered.

Jasper sighed, "They were about to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. I must do what they say until I know that you are safe."

"No matter what."

Jasper thought about that, no it wasn't that simple. If Alice was put between all this, he would easily give Bella up to save Alice. Although, he would never tell Bella that.

"May I stay here, next to you?"

"Remember when I said I should go hunting?"

Bella nodded, she finally got the hint, "Oh, I guess I will sit on the other side."

"Good idea." He whispered.

Bella went to the other side as she knelt down and sat there. Great, this was just her luck, she was stuck with a vampire that she trusted but at the moment could slip easily. She just hoped Edward would find them soon enough. She bit her lower lip; it was going to be a long day…

Alice just came out of her vision, "We have two and a half weeks." She screamed running down the stairs.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were talking in the living room awaiting Bella to come over. Rosalie was in her room refusing to be around Bella, like usual. Esme wanted to make sure she cooked what Bella liked. Carlisle was about to go to work in twenty minutes. Emmett…was being Emmett.

"Have two and a half weeks for what?" Esme asked looking at the distraught girl.

"Before my vision comes true. We need to save them."

"Wait, slow down, who are they?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper and Bella." Alice said frantic as she grabbed her shoes to put them on.

Edward had his shoes after hearing her thoughts and seeing her vision that she kept replaying.

"Hun, we don't understand." Esme said.

"Bella and Jasper were caught; Jasper is going to be forced to fight for bets in order to keep Bella alive. We have two and half weeks were nothing happens to either and then…it gets fuzzy." She whispered the last part to nothing.

The others were changed and at the door as well. Rosalie had end up joining them at the door. "You're actually going to help?" Alice asked at the girl. The whole family was tired of the way she acted towards Bella.

"Don't get take this the wrong way. I am doing this for the family." Rosalie said to Alice.

Alice smiled, "Go get your car. We will split into three teams of two and take a car each."

"I have to call out of work." Carlisle said running to the phone. He came back a few minutes later, "it's all taken care off. Where are we going?" he asked Alice as everyone went out of the house.

"Brazil…I think. That's what it looks like." Alice said as she jumped into her Porsche.

Carlisle gave the commands now "Edward, you go with Alice. Emmett, you are with Rosalie. Esme and I will take our car. Whoever gets there first call the rest and let us know what you see. Wait for the rest of the family to arrive; we don't know what we are dealing with."

"And be careful." Alice said, "These vampires seem ruthless in my visions. They don't care about anything."

"Let's go." Edward commanded as Alice started speeding off. Rosalie followed close behind in her car and followed by Carlisle. They each went their separate ways so that they could try to get there as fast as possible.

"The future isn't changing." She whined as she was easily going a hundred miles per hour.

"Then go faster." Edward commanded as Alice pressed her foot down, making her car speed up. "I owe you a new car if we get them safely."

"This time, I want a red one. I haven't decided on the model yet."

"Deal." Edward said as they sped up further. They had to save the two. The only problem is Alice only somewhat knew where they were, she didn't know their exact location.

Alice shook her head, "You owe Jasper big time for what he is doing." The rest of the car ride was left in a heavy silence that neither wanted to nor could break.

Four hours had passed as the two stayed on opposite sides. Bella kept staring at Jasper's watch as the seconds ticked by. She was going crazy. Jasper wasn't talking; it was obvious he was trying to hold the want to kill her. She knew it was hard for him, Edward made a simile that when they are hungry around people, it is like waving a big juicy burger in front of a starving man's face but telling them they can't have it and instead must have a small meal.

"Alice would be proud of you." Bella finally whispered as she felt herself getting tired. It was getting late.

Jasper slightly nodded as he kept his body as still as possible. He seemed to be meditating.

The cage stopped as Bella looked out of the cage and Jasper's head snapped up.

There was a few people talking but Bella couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew it wasn't good when Jasper started to stand. "Dammit." He whispered, "Bella get over here."

"But you said…"

"Do it." he practically growled out. He knew if something happened to Bella, Edward would never let him live.

Bella got up quickly from the sound of his voice and ran next to the vampire's side.

"Stay behind me." He said as he pushed her behind him making her fall onto her butt.

"Be gentler." She whispered as she stood up.

"Now is not the time." He said as he eyed the door to the cage.

"What is it?" she asked as she tried to look over his stiff body. She didn't exactly want to be near a hungry vampire right now. Where they at their destination?

Jasper's growls intensified as the door opened and something was thrown in. Or better yet, someone.

The woman got up and ran to where the door just closed, "Get back here, I can still fight you." The woman yelled through the bars. "Sheesh, getting trapped in a place like this isn't exactly what I wanted." She whispered as she brushed herself off. She sneered at the door then looked up as if she just noticed Jasper, "Oh, hey."

Bella looked from behind him to see another vampire; this one however had blood red eyes. She figured that was most likely the reason why Jasper was acting like he was.

"You keeping a snack for yourself back there?" the woman laughed.

"You touch her and you will die." He said ferociously.

"Wow, calm down." The woman said, "If you want her for yourself that's fine too."

"She isn't food." He said trying to make sure this woman didn't mean trouble.

"You mean she is your mate?" she asked confused.

"No, she is a friend's of mine's mate." He said.

Bella was about to correct him but decided not to talk. She knew Jasper knew what to say.

"OH, I see, you are one of those human loving vampires. Only eating what you need to survive. Is it true, are you guys weaker than you would be if you ate humans?"

"What does that have to do with now?"

"Just curious. I won't eat her if she isn't food. I may eat people but I don't eat the good ones." The woman looked around Jasper to Bella, "She is good right?" The woman had a rather playful sound to her voice.

"Yes."

"Never stole or broke anything?"

"No... Well maybe a bone or two." Jasper chuckled, Bella was about to yell at him then stopped herself; if he could joke right now then the threat level must have decreased.

"Then she is fine." The woman said sitting on the opposite side. "How long do you think you will be able to go with her in here?"

"As far as she can make it." Jasper said. He then turned to Bella, "Lie down and nap, who knows what else could happen."

Bella nodded but how was she suppose to sleep at a time like this…?

_**Please let me know what you think! I plan on having some action in here. **_


	2. The Spot

Captured

Chapter 2: The Spot

Bella awoke when the cage stopped. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around at the trees.

"About time you woke up." Jasper said. "I was getting worried that you were sleeping too much."

They were somewhere in what looked like mountains. "Where are we?" she whispered, seeing a bird fly from one of the trees. Bella thought nothing of it until Jasper spoke.

"That is a male Cerulean Warbler. The males are a natural light blue with white around the legs and they have what appears to be a black necklace on." Jasper said still staring at the female vampire.

The female was staring right back with what seemed like a very cold expression, "And why does that matter?" the female asked.

Jasper smiled, not taking his eyes off her, "They migrate to Venezuela during the winter months. We are in Venezuela, up in the mountains of Venezuela to be exact."

Bella was wondering if the two stared at each other the whole time. "What is going on?" The cage made an abrupt stop inside of a fenced in area, along with several other cages.

"I don't know right now, but no matter what stay next to me." He said as he tried to pat her head in a reassuring way. At least it was suppose to be reassuring, it felt to Bella more like she was a dog who was about to going to the vets and it was his way to apologize for her discomfort.

"Get those two and send the male to cages four and female to cage fifteen." They heard a man say.

Several vampires came over to the cage, "Sir, we still have the snack in here. What should we do with it?"

The man that was in control came over and stared at Bella and then looked up at Jasper who was tense and growling.

Bella looked past Jasper to see the man, he was very tall. He looked like the classic villain. He had long hair and his eyes were in a sinister look at all times.

The man let out a sly smile, "So you are one of those humanitarian vampires." He whispered. "You guys are always the weakest. Put him into cage fourteen. Besides he is older, no one is going to bet on him."

"But sir, that is the cage that is next to go out."

"Did I tell you to question me?" The man growled.

"No." one of them said.

"Good, now you will do it." the man said as the two went to open the door.

The woman was quickly grabbed out of there. Jasper went into a crouching position. The one in charge seemed to notice this as he went over to the cage to watch.

The two men came in with chains and ropes. Jasper smiled as he charged at the men, taking care of both of them at the same time and within seconds, he had them in pieces on the ground. "Who's next?" he growled looking around. The other men that were about to help their friends seemed to back off.

Jasper looked up confused when he heard clapping, "Wow, I am very impressed!" The man said as he checked something off in his paper. "You are going into cage seven." He said.

"I am getting out of here." Jasper said.

"Not so quickly, many bets can be put out for you. You are staying." The man said as he snapped his fingers.

Jasper was trying to figure out what this man was thinking before he knew it, he had chains and ropes holding him down. "You think these are going to hold me down?" He yelled. He tried to break them, they weren't budging.

"Don't worry; these chains are made stronger than normal. You won't break them." The man said.

Jasper tried to move but they held him in place. "Darn it. Bella run for it as soon as you are out of here." He said as he tried to break free.

Bella watched as he was taken out of the cage. "What should we do with the human?"

"It's so skinny." The man whined out as if he were making a very hard decision. He finally sighed, "Just kill it."

"No." Jasper yelled.

The man looked over at Jasper with a sly grin. "And why not? What's in it for us to keep it alive?" the man asked curiously.

"If you don't kill her, then I will do whatever you want willingly. I will fight whoever and I won't go against your people. You saw what I am capable of, would you want to risk me getting loose?" He said.

The man seemed to weigh his options. "Alright, put a green tag on her wrist and put her in cage twenty two with the food."

"What did I say?" Jasper growled.

"Don't worry, green tags mean that she will be safe, for now." He smiled. "You are very good with leverage. If you get me enough money, maybe I will let you be the one to finish her off, won't that make you happy?" he scoffed as Jasper was pulled one way and Bella was forced a separate way.

"Jasper." Bella whined out.

"Just do as they say. I will make sure you stay alive." He said back. They would be found by the family eventually. He had to trust that the family would pull through for both of them. How long would it take for the family to realize where they were?

Edward was putting gas in the car as Alice was inside buying several maps to see if any of them may have looked familiar to her vision. They couldn't run the whole way due to their need to conserve some energy in case they have to fight this group.

Edward just finished putting gas in the car when Alice came running out with a book. "Edward!" she yelled.

A young man came right behind her, "Miss you have to pay for that book." He said.

Alice did a quick three sixty toward the young kid as she took out her credit card and flung it at him, "Buy some stuff for yourself, there is a five thousand dollar limit, I won't cancel it for three days." She said spinning back around and running toward Edward.

The man stared at her dumbfounded, not knowing whether he should believe her or not.

"What?" Edward asked as he put his wallet away. Her mind was in several places, he was starting to get dizzy reading it.

"Here, this is the bird in my vision. The Cerulean Warbler."

Edward was quickly reading the page, "And?"

"The Cerulean Warbler is found through out North America for most of the year."

"I got you so far."

"However, it migrates to the mountains of Venezuela during the winter."

"So they are in Venezuela not Brazil." Edward whispered.

Alice smiled, "Not just Venezuela." She flipped the page to a picture of a beautiful mountain scenery, "The Mountains of Venezuela!"

"Alice call everyone and…"

"Already on it." Alice said as she already had her phone to her ear.

_**Please let me know what you think! Everything is being put into motion! I know this isn't the longest chapter and I hope to have the next chapter be longer. **_

_**Please review! I got so many story alerts for this story but only four reviews. All I want is to know what you liked in my story so far, please!**_


	3. Patrick

Captured

Chapter 3: Patrick

Jasper sighed as he sat on one side of the cage that he was thrown into as the vampires in other cages seemed to be pacing back and forth like wild animals. What was the difference? He could tell several were newborns. Probably only been around for a few months, they only knew this life.

He knew he had to get out of here as soon as possible. These were illegal fighting rings and if the Volturi ever found out about these, they would close it as quickly as possible, disposing of everyone and everything inside of it. Jasper wondered if his luck could get that bad where they just happened onto this place while he was here.

He had gone to a few of these events where they would capture younger vampires and people from around the world and they would turn the people they thought were worth watching and everyone would bid on who would win. He shook his head, he wasn't too worried about himself, he could take care of himself. But the humans that they didn't deem fit to change were given as rewards…snacks if you will. Bella was doomed if he couldn't keep some type of leverage for her. To think he would come to these places and bid so many years ago. He looked up to see two cages were being brought out.

Only one would come back.

Bella was thrown into a cage. She looked around the cage; it was wet and had the same appearance as a dungeon. The walls and roof was leaking. The room was very dim and the only light that was seen was from a crack on the side of the wall.

She stood up as several people looked at her. To her relief they were human. "Hey." She whispered to them, giving a slight wave.

"And what is your name?" A man asked coming up to her. Through the dim lighting she could tell that he was at least six feet tall with a brown hair and dark brown eyes. She saw that he had a green bracelet much like the one they put on her.

"I am Bella, and you are…"

"I am Patrick." He said putting out a hand.

Bella shook it, "What is going on?" she asked.

"No one really knows. All we know is that they come in here and point to someone then say fight or food and then that person gets dragged out. I have kind of become the official greeter. So far, I have been here the longest."

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked.

"I think about a week and a half. It's hard to say because all we have to go by is the eternal clocks for when we are sleeping and a small speck of sun that shines through in that top notch." He said pointing to a small crevice.

Bella nodded, she was going to be here for awhile. A bell rang as everyone started to stand. "What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Meal time." He said as a door opened and a nasty slop came down a huge trough.

"They make you eat like animals." Bella said.

"Food is food, you don't think about it over time."

Bella watched disgusted as everyone dug their hands into the mush to eat. She gulped; she was hungry enough to do it. She put her hand into the slop and started to eat it. It tasted like stale over cooked oatmeal. She had to force herself to swallow the bit.

"You will get used to it." the man said smiling as everyone ate; some people were getting violent enough to push another out of the way.

Bella made a disgusted look on her face, "I will never be a picky eater again."

Everyone sat down after that. The trough was completely cleared once everyone was done. Bella still couldn't get over how disgusting this place was. They were being treated like animals at a slaughter house; of course, that's what they were. She saw a few roaches and mice crawl over to the trough to see if there were any extras, she didn't want to know where they came from.

The man came over to Bella and sat down next to her, "How long have you been away from your family?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep in the cart." She said.

"You seemed to know more than you are letting on."

"They are vampires." She whispered. "We are their food."

"I knew you knew more than anyone else here!" the man said excitedly. "I had a feeling with the green around your wrist. From what I got, if a person comes with the green strap then they know about vampires and everything about them."

"Doesn't everyone here know?" Bella asked.

"Nope, when I first got here, I let the first amount of people know. It just created chaos, so over time, I learned to keep my mouth shut. Besides, would you like to live your whole life knowing that you are being kept for food?"

"I do know the truth, so what's the difference?"

"But they don't. Do you know the saying 'Ignorance is bliss'?'"

Bella nodded.

"Can I interest you in some company until one of us gets taken out of here?"

It finally hit her; she was going to die at some point soon. She would be used for food. "Sure."

"Thanks, it will be nice to have someone to talk to."

Patrick sat as close as he could to Bella. Bella yawned as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Do you know what is happening?"

"No, I really don't know why we are here."

"How did you learn about vampires?"

"That is a long story."

"I have all my life."

"Very well." He started to explain his story to her.

Jasper looked around the room. Everything was silenced for a little while now. He knew something was about to happen when he could feel a lot of anxious emotions from everyone around him. It was starting to make him anxious as he tried to hold back his want to pace in the cage.

The leader of the vampires came into the room as he looked at his clipboard. "Alright, well we are looking at the next major competitor for our reigning champion." The man said looking around. "Who will it be?"

Everyone seemed to walk back from the man, no one daring to volunteer.

"Come on guys." The man laughed, "You get to be reigning champion, you get to have double the meal a day."

Still no one even looked him in the eyes. Jasper rolled his eyes at the egotistical vampire before saying, "Why don't you fight this reigning champion?"

The man turned toward Jasper and walked up to his cage. "Is that you volunteering?"

"No, that is me asking a question."

"I don't have to answer to you." The man said as he looked at his clipboard. "I normally don't put newbies against our champions but it may be interesting to see what two vampires fighting for someone will do."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked quickly.

"What do I mean?"

"Don't play these games with me. Tell me what you mean?"

"I mean that you are going to fight someone who is going to be fighting to keep someone alive. And it just so happens to be that you are also wanting to keep someone alive. I am wondering though, you are pretty scrawny…can you really keep yourself alive?"

"I will do whatever it takes."

"Very well" the man said turning around on his heel. "Cage seven to go out for the finale tonight."

The whole vibe in the room was lightened once everyone else knew it was them who was going to be in the competition. Jasper was starting to get nervous, who was this champion?

_**Another chapter down! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe how many are following this story, I wanted to put out a chapter sooner but life came in the way. A lot of people are telling me that this is very imaginative and it is different than the normal fics! This has made me very excited to hear and I hope that you guys will continue to read it. **_

_**Please review! I love hearing what you think about my stories =) **_


	4. Strong Enough

Captured

Chapter 4: Strong Enough?

Several vampires came over to Jasper's cage as they unlocked the door. One of the men spoke up, "Remember, you said you would do what we want if we keep the girl alive."

"Yeah, I remember." Jasper said walking out of the cage.

"Go through the door and follow the two out there." Jasper walked through the doors, he saw two men waiting on the other side. They were joking with each other, then straightened up when Jasper walked through the door with no chains on. They were so inexperienced; he could take them down with out a second's hesitation.

"Follow us." The men said walking down the hall.

Jasper had yet to take a good look around the place. The halls were made of brick and seemed somewhat low class. He could smell all different types of vampires as they went down the hall. They passed a door where he could hear screaming, and from the sound of it, they were humans being changed. They walked further down and took a sharp right. Jasper was trying to figure out where they kept the humans, if he could find out, perhaps he could make a plan to go there and rescue them and then run out. However, other than the faint smell when people had walked by, he couldn't smell a place where they could have been kept. He was sure that they kept the humans in a separate building from the smell of the place, how big could this building possibly be?

The men stopped as they opened a door, "Right in here. Your opponent will come in a few moments."

Jasper walked into a ring with bars all around it. He knew better than to touch the bars. He remembered watching a new born touch them when he would come to bet and that was the last of that guy. He stayed on one side waiting for his opponent; he had to win, no matter what. He had to keep both himself and Bella alive.

Jasper looked around at the crowd that surrounded him; they were cheering and making bets. He was relieved that the ring was dark, which would make it easier to see.

A voice came on a loud speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new opponent for the reigning champion! Let's hope he gives off a little more fight than our last one."

The other door opened as a small woman about Alice's height was thrown in. He couldn't believe it, this was their champion? Either they had a lot of weak fighters or she was very strong. She went straight up as her red eyes glared at the door that was slammed shut. She growled at the door and then turned to Jasper. He could tell she was not going to die easily. "You will go down." She growled out. "One more week and they will grant me my freedom."

"You really believe that?"

"I have too; I have to get out of here. I will kill you and be closer to getting out of here."

"Not if I can help it." he muttered as he went into a fighting stance. He just had to remember all of his training.

A bell rang as they both glared at each other waiting for the other to move first.

"Ladies first." Jasper whispered as the woman came running at him. He easily jumped over her and then flipped around.

She smiled as she stood still, waiting for him to come at her this time.

Jasper went to grab the woman as she moved, making him grab nothing but air. "What the?" he whispered before the woman came up behind him, about to grab him from behind, he ducked and put out his leg as he kicked her in the leg making her fall to the ground on her back, in a thud. As soon as she stood, he quickly grabbed her from behind and held her arms behind her.

"That won't change anything." The female said as she flipped herself backwards, making Jasper lose his grip.

The two were once again staring at each other, growling. Jasper felt a sharp pang in his arm, he looked to see she had bit him. She must have done it when she flipped him over. "That was low." He said staring at her.

"I will do whatever it takes to win."

He knew he couldn't play around; he had to finish her before she somehow got the better of him. "You are a good fighter for your size." He said to her.

"Size doesn't matter when you fight for the one you love, I need to win."

"I need to win as well."

"You aren't trying to win for the one you love." She said as she ran at him. Jasper saw this as his chance as he moved out of her way then pushed his hand onto her back. Knocking her to the ground, stomach first, and pulled her arms behind her. He now had his knee dug into her back as both arms were held behind her.

"No." She cried out as she struggled, unfortunately for her he had her in a position where she couldn't use all of her strength. "Please, I am trying to keep someone safe. If I loose he will die." She cried out.

Jasper could feel the guilt rush off of her, she was panicking which was making him start to panic. "Sorry, I am trying to protect someone too." He whispered as he dismembered her and cheers flew through the crowd that he forgot was there.

He stood; he was in need of a long rest. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have someone who was able to bring down our reigning champion for almost two weeks!" A cheer flew through the crowd. A door opened and Jasper ran out, he didn't want to be here right now. She was protecting someone; did he just send someone to their death?

He didn't want to think about that right now.

Bella was sitting with Patrick while they talked about their old lives. Turned out Patrick was a very good carpenter. He learned about vampires when he was asked to put in carpet for a family. He noticed their red eyes and questioned the three of them. He end up dating one for some time and then he was kidnapped and taken here, he had no clue what ever happened to the other two in that family. His fiancé was taken with him but he never saw her again.

Bella explained her story. She however, talked about how the vampires she met were 'vegetarian' and didn't eat people.

"That's amazing." He whispered.

"Yeah, I never thought about it too much. But they said it is supposed to be hard to do."

"I bet. I was going to be changed next week due to my fiancé not being able to put up with my smell for a long period of time. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she also had to deprive herself from the normal meal."

"Did it ever gross you out to think that she was killing other humans?"

"Never crossed my mind. She went hunting, that's all we called it. She never talked about what or who she killed and I didn't ask."

Bella nodded. They both looked up when they heard the cage door open.

A very tall vampire came in and looked around the cage at all of the different people. He looked bored as he started pointing at people, "Food, fight, food, food, food" He then looked at the man Bella came to know as Patrick and smiled, "Fight." He smiled a more maniacal laugh.

Several other vampire came in and grabbed the ones the man pointed to. Bella watched helpless as Patrick was easily picked up. "No." Patrick said fighting back. "Don't take me. You promised."

The man smiled and walked over to Patrick who was being held by another vampire. He gently squeezed Patrick's cheek as if to mess with him, "We promised but unfortunately your sweetheart didn't keep her side of the bargain. You are no good as you are now."

They left on that note as Bella ran to the bars watching as the people where herded toward a different room. She was wondering how long Jasper could last, did that mean she was safe until he was over run and killed? That was ridiculous, no one could kill Jasper. Right…?

_**Another chapter bites the dust!!! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, even a simple "Good job!" makes me happy! (I am easy to please, definitely when it comes to food, give me a cookie and I am happy!) I also love how many story alerts I am getting!**_

_**Please review! I love hearing what you think about my stories =) **_


	5. The Chance

Captured

Chapter 5: The Chance

Jasper looked up as he saw humans being herded into the room as they were separated into different cages. Jasper gulped knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the urge but at the same time knowing he would hurt Alice if she found out that he just gave in. He promised himself he would try to resist.

Jasper closed his eyes trying to think of Alice's face. Her smile that brightened his whole world, perhaps that would take his mind off of his instincts.

He heard the door to his cage open as a woman was thrown in, he couldn't look.

Jasper kept thinking of other things, anything. He tried each family member's own measure to get away from their natural instincts.

Edward thought of his favorite food, it didn't work though, jasper didn't have a favorite animal and when he thought of animals it only made him crave the person more.

Esme thought of her family, all he could think of was the disappointing looks on his family's faces.

Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle appeared to be naturals at declining their want to eat. They just walked away. Alice had problems at first but now she could see it ahead of time and avoid the situation.

Emmett said he always thought about the one he loved.

Jasper took that one as he thought of Alice as much as he could. Her smiling face, her cheerful bounce when she walked into a room, her optimism. He could hear her saying 'You can do it.' to him as she always said when he was unsure of himself.

"What's wrong?" one of the guards said outside of the cage, "This one not good enough for you?"

Jasper kept his eyes closed; he had to remember his cheerful wife, her words still ringing in his ear. 'I believe in you, you wouldn't hurt a person. You are better than you think you are.'

"Don't tell me you don't like to eat what you were meant for."

The man was wrong; his problem was he loved to eat what he was meant for. He had to change his mind back to Alice, his Alice. The small tiny strong woman he fell in love with. He never believed in love at first sight until he met her.

"Don't make me have to force you to eat it." he sound angry as the woman that was in his cage took in a deep breath. She probably saw what was happening to everyone else and knew what was coming for her.

Jasper tried his best to think of everything else. It didn't work as he smelt her blood freshly flowing. He opened his eyes to see that the man had cut the woman's arm, making the blood pour down her arm. The last thing Jasper remembered was seeing the worried look as she tried to stop the bleeding. All he could remember was feeling the woman's fear and worry as he filled up.

When he was done, he came back to his senses as he backed away. He didn't try hard enough, he stared at the now deceased woman.

Now whenever Jasper thought of Alice all he could see was her distraught face whenever he lost control, back to when he first met her. When he would sometimes sneak away from her to fill his want and come back with red eyes to Alice. She looked so upset but the thing that made him decide to change the most wasn't what she felt but it was what he felt. Whenever he did that, he felt ashamed and depressed. He was even more depressed when Alice still chose to stick by his side; she could have had so much better. He wanted to push her away when they first met but the future she talked about repeatedly made him stick around.

Jasper remembered the few times Alice lost control, he would try to console her the best he could. He hugged her as she dryly wept for the person. She was sad for a person that she never knew, she tried to cry for this person, its friends and its family. He never thought about it like she did. The pain that she felt was more than he could ever think of feeling for a human. She wondered who the person left behind and where the person was heading off too. Jasper never gave it a second thought.

The guard that had forced him to eat the woman came in and picked up the body. He would destroy the body as needed, probably by building a fire and cremating it or digging a huge hole and burying it.

Jasper put his head in his hands; he never wanted to look into a mirror again.

Bella was sitting around; she didn't realize how many people didn't talk in the cage until Patrick was taken away. It appeared to be five days since she last saw Patrick. Bella was about to go crazy with no one to talk too. The door opened as everyone looked up at it. They were all confused; it wasn't time for them to pick out their victims for the day. A vampire walked in and pointed to Bella, "You, follow me." He said and then turned around to walk out.

Bella got up as everyone watched her follow the man down the hall as they left through a different door than where the humans were normally herded through.

"How's Jasper?" she asked.

The man stayed silent.

"Answer me, how is he?" she asked again.

"Please have a seat; my boss will be with you in a second." The man said as he opened a door to a single chair in front of a desk. There was a very high-quality chair behind the desk. She crossed her arms, she just wanted out of here. She wanted to know if Jasper was okay.

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "Who is that?" she asked.

"You are very jumpy."

"Why should I not be?" Bella asked as the vampire that was assigning cage numbers the first day she got there walked in front of her. He leaned on the desk as if to show that he was trying to be her friend.

"You are right. You knew a friend for a day and he gets taken away, not to mention you don't know why I wanted you here."

"Why did you want me in here?" she asked as she started to get fidgety.

The man sighed, "You knew about vampires this whole time, back before we even caught you and your friend. That was a mistake."

"I will never consider that a mistake."

"Actually it was, if you didn't associate with our kind then you wouldn't be in trouble right now."

"Then let me go."

"I wish I could but I can't do that. If the news got around about what you saw here, then my place would be destroyed faster than I could explain myself."

"I won't tell anyone."

The man smirked, "I know humans better than that. You guys will lie through your teeth to get what you want. I can give you a bargain though."

"What can that be?"

"You know that your friend has been fighting for you for some time now. If he ever loses than there will be no more bargaining for you. You will be free game."

"It won't happen. Jasper will make sure of it."

The man looked around the room than back at Bella. "We have seen plenty like you, you all think that your vampire is the best and he won't ever be killed. You know Patrick right? I know you guys were talking." He picked up a remote and clicked a button as a television behind him turned on. Bella looked astonished, she had no clue there was a television in here.

The television was showing her and Patrick talking inside of the cage. It seemed back to their first day.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked.

The man smiled than clicked another button as another piece came on, this time it was Jasper fighting a small female. Bella watched as they took animalistic jumps and tore into each other. She flinched when the female shrieked then fell to the ground and cheers erupted.

The man smiled a wide toothy smile, "That was your friend's mate. Yours killed her and in exchange…" he pushed another button as the television switched to a room filled with cages no bigger than a walk-in closet. "There in the corner." He pointed to the lower left corner. "That's your old friend after we were done with it." He said.

Bella stared at a pacing man. The video was a little fuzzy but she could tell it was Patrick. He paced back and forth in the small cage. Bella then looked at the top right of the screen to see Jasper in one of the other cages. He looked so depressed, so distraught.

"Jasper." Bella muttered.

The man looked at the screen. "Oh, that's right, that's your friend up their too isn't it?" the man nodded as if answering a question. "Then this will be a big treat for you."

A group of humans were herded into the room. Bella choked up, she knew what was about to happen. They were forced into several cages; all of the vampires in the cage went straight for the humans, but not Jasper. He stayed on the opposite side, obviously struggling with himself. She couldn't blame him if he did though, he had to stay strong. She watched as he finally succumbed to his want to eat. The person was gone…

"STOP!" Bella yelled as the man paused the video. Bella still stared wide-eyed at the television. It was paused as Jasper was eating the man.

"Yes?"

"No more, please." Bella whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly brushed the tear away, she had to be strong.

"Your beloved vampire killed the other man's beloved to keep you alive. All we have to do is send another vampire with the same goal for a different human and one of you will be gone by the night." He was walking circles around Bella, making her uncomfortable.

"No." Bella said.

"Yes, and if the other is stronger than yours, then bye bye. But I can offer a trade to you." He walked in front of her and knelt down so that his face was in front of hers; they were staring into each other's eyes. "You become my fifth wife, you will become a vampire and your friend won't have to weigh your death on his hands. We all know he will only last for so long, when he dies, he won't have to know that he killed you."

"Fifth?" Bella whispered. She looked up at the television again.

"Yes, I have four already." He said nonchalantly.

Bella stayed seated in her chair, staring at the mini massacre on the television.

"I can offer you a second chance, a chance to rely on your own strength. A chance to not have to worry day by day in fear that your beloved will cause your demise." The man walked behind her, putting a cold hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to keep living your life in someone else's hand? You have a chance."

"A chance." She whispered.

"Yes, a chance to make your own destiny, a chance to put your life in your own hands. Your vampire will only last for so long before he gets burnt out. Then we will have to kill you but just given the word now, before said time, and we can help you."

Bella was silent.

"Think it over." The man said as Bella was lifted up and brought back to the cage. The one that lifted her felt cold and hard, he looked straight ahead as she sat like a rag doll not caring. She had a chance to become a vampire at a cost. It was true, Jasper wouldn't be able to hold out forever, and it was obvious that they weren't going to let them go any time soon. Even if Jasper was able to survive, if the family never found them, she would live out the rest of her life here and Jasper would live out the rest of his life fighting. Could she take a chance at becoming one of them and then break him out?

Bella was set down outside of the door of the cage and then walked into the cage as everyone started to whisper; they had never seen someone return once they were taken out of the confine. This was new.

Then again, she heard about the newborns and how they never had any thought, they ran off of instinct. Would she be the same way? How long would it take her to be able to control herself?

Bella walked over to her spot and curled into the fetal position. She was given a new chance to get out of here. It was a possibility. She heard the door close on her, her chance at freedom was only an answer away.

Time was running short, she had to do something, she was tired of being the one in trouble, the one that got saved. Now she could do the saving…if it worked out that way.

_**Woooo! Another chapter up! Thanks to all who reviewed! I got eight reviews which is double what I got from previous chapters! Can I get more this time? Please! I refuse to be those people who hang a chapter over your heads to make you review but I will say that it boosts my morale when I get reviews! **_

_**Please review! **_


	6. It Couldn't Be

Captured

Chapter 6: It Couldn't Be

Jasper hated having to sit around, waiting until it was his turn to fight and then be brought back to the cage to sit around some more. It was now his turn to fight again as everyone around him grew anxious to know who his next opponent would be.

"Come on." The man said, opening the cage door. Jasper walked out cautiously. Normally they would tell him who his next opponent was, this time they said nothing. He went down the hall without any need to be shown where he was going, he knew it from heart. The past few days he had been trying to plan an escape but he still couldn't figure out where they kept the humans. He tried asking a newborn that just came in a few days ago but the guy just laughed at him and said, "Like I know." He never got anymore information out of the guy. Although, it was more information given to him than anyone else in that place.

He walked into the ring, waiting for his next opponent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring to you the champion of one week and six days. We have with us a special opponent tonight. This opponent was formerly a football player and you can bet no human would mess with him out in the woods. Perhaps finally, we can get some real action!" It was true, Jasper had all of his opponents down within minutes. The longest he had an opponent standing was precisely four minutes and forty two seconds and twenty three nanoseconds. The crowd was starting to bet on how fast he could take down the opponent instead of who would win.

Either way, he was making the people here more money than they ever had. Jasper didn't care- he would find a way out of here soon enough.

The crowd cheered as a large vampire came into the ring. The man was at least six foot four and had a very huge build. Jasper backed up from his size, this one would even give Emmett a hard time to take down. This was going to be more of a challenge than the others. He straightened himself up; he would fight with all of his might. He had to win…

Alice and Edward were looking down on the small compound from a cliff. Both were on their stomachs watching from behind a bush. "We need to save them." Alice whined. "They don't have much longer."

"We need a plan first." Edward said watching the guards that were surrounding the place. A huge wall with barbed wire was surrounding the buildings to keep intruders out. To any human walking by, it looked like a prison. Although, very few humans probably came up here, seeing as how it was in the mountains.

"Did you call everyone else yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here in another twenty minutes. They're using the GPS in the phone to find us."

"Ten minutes won't even be enough time. This will be the only time Bella and Jasper will be close to the same place. This will be the easiest time to get them." Alice said starting to get up before she was pulled back down by Edward.

"It will have to be, we won't be able to save them with just us two. I don't think we can even do it with all of us."

Alice looked anxious, "Can we please try now?" She looked over the compound; she just wanted to jump up now and save them.

"We only have one chance. We need to do it right. You of all people should know that."

"I can't wait." Alice whined as she quickly got up and ran inside. She easily scaled the wall as she tore apart two guards without difficulty then ran inside. "Jasper?" she yelled looking around. A man came at her from the side as she jumped over him. "I am not after you." She said about to leave the man.

"Intruder in hall b." the man yelled.

Alice quickly ran at the man as she grabbed him in an arm hold that Jasper had taught her when she first met him. "Where is Jasper?" she growled into his ear.

"I don't know who you are talking about." The man said as he tried to get his arms back. She was holding him too tightly.

Alice then heard another man running down the hall as she turned with the man in her hands and quickly decapitated the one in her hands. The other man stopped in his tracks, she was now staring at the eyes of a distraught guard. The guard was at least five foot seven. "Where is he?" she asked ready to attack that man too. All Alice wanted right now was to see Jasper and know he was safe.

"Who?" the man asked backing away from her. If it weren't for the situation they were all in, Alice would find it comical that such a tall man was backing away from her small frame.

"Where is Jasper?"

"I don't know who that is?" he said more as a question after seeing how easily she took down his friend.

"You will bring me where you keep them." Alice said as the man still looked scared, she started to get angry as she growled out, "Where do you keep the fighting vampires?"

"I can't tell you, I swore an oath."

"Wrong answer." Alice said as she ran at him. He ducked making her accidentally run past him. He was about to turn around and fight her when she used her elbow to punch him in the back. This in return made him fall to the ground. She sat on him as she tore an arm off. "Now tell me." She remembered a lot from what Jasper had taught her, she was glad she always paid attention. She was using the training from him and her own instincts.

"I can't." he said trying to get away from her.

"Then I don't need you." She decapitated him right there. Alice then heard a great amount of cheering in a room not far off. She was about to run in the direction when she heard a slow motion clapping come from behind her. She turned around swiftly to see a man clapping his hands and smiling. She growled "Stay out of my way or I will…"

The man cut her off while smiling, "What? You will do to me what you did to my guards out there and in here? They aren't as well trained as I am I can tell you that much. I must say you don't look much like a fighter." He seemed to be sizing her up for something.

"I fight when I need too." She said still ready to fight.

The man nodded, "I can see that. Although, your techniques remind me so much of someone who fights here."

"You know where Jasper is?" Alice asked, she knew right away that he was talking about Jasper.

"Do you know him? I do forget his name, although he is making us plenty of money."

"Where?"

"Let me take you to him." The man turned around and walked down the hall.

Alice followed the man; she would take him down after she knew where Jasper was. "Where do you keep the humans?" Alice asked as she quickly looked around the dank halls.

"Now that is an interesting question to ask. Did you want one?"

"Just let me know."

"I will tell you after you see the vampire that you remind me of. I must say, it will be interesting." The man chuckled, then stopped at a door as he pushed a few buttons making the door open. Alice watched it suspiciously; she could smell Jasper's scent inside. "Go on. Go in." he said pointing to the door, "The one you look for is right in there."

"I…" She knew it must be a trap but if that was where Jasper was then so be it. He would never let her get hurt. She walked in as the man closed the door behind her. She stood in a five by five room. There was very little room to turn around in it. Then another door opened as she heard cheers. Alice walked in to see a huge man hit the ground. She shrieked as she stood back. The door from the room she just came out of closed.

She looked up to see who it was that killed this man. She only saw his back as he stood at the other end, facing a door that had yet to open.

A voice came on, "We have an extra special challenge this time! Please put in your bets now."

"Jasper?" Alice whispered stepping forward.

Jasper turned around quickly not expecting his name. "Alice?" he murmured. He stared dumbstruck.

Alice grinned as she ran and latched onto him. "I am so sorry it took us so long to find you."

Jasper was so shocked he kept his arms draped at his side as she hugged him. Jasper finally got his sense together enough to hug her, "I am glad to see you too." He said as he held onto Alice, his Alice. When they broke free from each other's grasp, he moved a strand of her hair that happened to fall out of place.

"I am so glad that we found you?"

"Alice, where are the others?" he asked worried.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked oblivious to the position they were in.

"Where are the others?" he asked with more panic on his voice.

"It doesn't matter I found you." She said excitedly. "We can get out of here."

"Listen to me." Jasper growled, "Where are the others?"

"They didn't come in, I am alone."

Jasper sighed as he turned away from her, he kicked the door. "Stupid. Why would you do that?" He wasn't calling her stupid, he was calling himself stupid for letting her get into this mess.

"I found you. I came to save you." She said not knowing what his problem was.

"Don't you see what they are going to do?"

Then the voice came on the loud speaker, "Two with the same fighting techniques are now against each other. Bets are in, let the fight begin."

"I won't do it." Jasper yelled out at the voice.

Alice looked around; she was so excited that she didn't realize there meeting place was the fighting ring from her vision. "What's going on?"

Jasper circled around the ring, "Didn't you hear me? I won't fight her. You guys are stupid if you think I would."

Alice was watching him circle around as he looked up and around, trying to find where the main boss was.

"Let her go." He yelled, not touching the bars but was still inches of touching them.

Alice's eyes widened when she saw the same man who brought her here. He was holding Bella outside of the cage. "Jasper." She whispered. Jasper still seemed too angry to notice. "Jasper, calm down." She said, sounding like she was on the verge of crying. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, calm down." The man said as he held his hand over Bella's mouth. Bella had gulped as she looked more worried than anyone around them. She seemed to know what the man was planning, Alice looked sadly upon her best friend's worried face.

Jasper turned around to see Bella being held. "You are ruining everything." He yelled at the man, he ran up to the bars. "You need to let us go. Let Alice go, let Bella go." He said.

"Why? This is so much more interesting." He chuckled. "Now, who is more important?"

Jasper turned to look at Alice then back at the man. "I won't do anything." He said. "I refuse."

Alice backed away, she was scarred now. She didn't know what to do.

The man smiled, "Your choice."

Alice closed her eyes, this was getting too much. She couldn't decide what to do, where could this take her…?

"We only have one chance. We need to do it right. You of all people should know that." Edward said as Alice came out of her vision.

Alice shook her head as she put her hands over her face. She wanted to cry, "That was the worse vision ever, we had a choice. It was us or…she will be killed either way."

"I saw that but you have to understand we will rescue them, we will go in within a few minutes."

"How can you be so patient knowing that Bella may be killed soon?"

"I trust that she will say whatever it takes to stay alive. She isn't stupid." Edward hissed, where were the others?

Bella sat in the cage waiting for the next meal time. She had been here for about two weeks. At least that's what she could figure out. It was hard when the guards always stood where they were. They never slept and never changed positions. Several humans came in and out. She watched so many pass through the doors.

The door was opened for the day while they came in and pointed out who would be food or fight. This was the time where Bella was most afraid, if they picked her out that meant Jasper was gone.

A man lazily pointed to people, "Food, food, fight, food food, food…" he looked around the room as if looking for a specific person. His head stopped when he spotted Bella sitting in her normal spot. "Food." He said.

Bella's eyes got huge, he had to be wrong. "NO, you are wrong." Tears were forming in her eyes, this couldn't happen. Not like this. She was forced up by a vampire, "No, he couldn't die like that." She was led out with the others. Could he really be gone just like that? Who was the vampire that could take him down?

Bella was herded with the rest, out of the same door they always went out of. The people that were being herded with her looked shocked at Bella's temper tantrum. The man that had offered her a chance to be his wife stopped her as the rest were taken down the hall, "So you changed your mind?" he asked cupping her cheek in his hand.

Bella was so upset, she couldn't think straight, she spit in his face. That probably wasn't the best route to go, "I will never…"

The man growled, cutting her speech short, as he grabbed her by the arm, "You want to play like that; well two can play that game." He said bringing her into a room filled with several cages. "Here is your prize." The men yelled opening a cage and throwing Bella into the cage.

Bella got up quickly, "Look, you don't want to eat me." She said quickly, worried for her life. She didn't even know if Jasper was alive at the time. "I don't think you would like to eat me." She said again.

"Bella?" The vampire asked looking at her.

Bella backed up slowly, "It couldn't be." Bella whispered. She saw his red eyes, she knew what she would become but for this brief moment, she was relieved to see him again. "I can't believe it's you!"

"It is." He smiled.

_**Who is it?!? I hope you guys figured out that there was a part in here that was Alice's vision (IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!). I was trying to find a way to get into Alice's vision without actually stating that she was having a vision. Also, I got a lot of reviews about the whole 5**__**th **__**wife thing, I think everyone or close to said not to do it…did you guys really think I was going to allow her to do it? I don't believe in polygamy and I just put that in there to make it more dramatic ;) Don't worry, I would never have thought of having her say yes, even if it was first wife. **_

_**Also, sorry for the wait, I started up my semester for college and I am taking Pathology, Genetics, Physics and some Gen ed. Pretty much, I am saying that I am taking two science classes and one really hard math class. Also, I have had three sicknesses in six weeks. So please don't be mad, my life sucks right now!**_

_**Please review! Let me know what you think! **_


	7. I Trust You

Captured

Chapter 7: I Trust You

Bella got up quickly, "Look, you don't want to eat me." She said quickly, worried for her life. She didn't even know if Jasper was alive at the time. "I don't think you would like to eat me." She said again.

"Bella?" The vampire asked looking at her.

Bella backed up slowly, "It couldn't be." Bella whispered. She saw his red eyes, she knew what she would become but for this brief moment, she was relieved to see him again. "I can't believe it's you!"

"It is." He forced a smile.

"Jasper? Oh, I am so glad to see you!" Bella smiled about to run at Jasper until he put out his hand.

"I wish I could say the same." He muttered looking away.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

Jasper turned around, "I just don't think you would like to see me. Carlisle will be saddened with me, Alice will be so disappointed." He mumbled as he flopped to the ground. "I tried so hard."

"What are you talking about?" Bella whispered, then Jasper glared at her as if she where an idiot, that's when she remembered- his eyes were red. She then knew what he meant. "It's okay, they'll understand." She said to him.

"No, I…tried so hard…I…I can't do it anymore. I can't stay in the same place as you. I will turn on you eventually, no matter how hard I try, it happens eventually. It always happens."

"We will get out of this." She said trying to sound hopeful.

"I am trying with all my strength to stay away from you already; I don't know how much longer I can go." He was in pain, torn between his instincts and his morals.

Bella nodded knowing what he meant. "Well just know that I won't be disappointed if you do it accidentally."

Jasper shook his head, "No!" he yelled, "You shouldn't be fine with this. I should be able to hold my self control."

"If you can't I understand." Bella said nonchalantly.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled as he covered his ears and closed his eyes as tight as he could. "I can't do this. I would never forgive myself."

"What is the difference between me and another human?" Bella finally asked.

"There is a huge difference." He spat at her. This wasn't easy.

"Tell me what it is."

"The main thing is my friend won't kill me if I kill another human." He said.

"I am saying I will be fine with it, so just get it over with."

"Stop this." Jasper growled out, "Can't you see this is hard enough, at least let me try to say I had self control."

Bella stopped; she sat down on the other side. They were awaiting the inevitable and both she and Jasper knew it. She looked at the other vampires in other cages who were getting different meals. She gulped as she saw women, men, and an occasional child getting attacked by the one thing she wanted to be.

She spotted Patrick with his red eyes. He wasn't like she remembered; he was growling and looked feral. A young child was thrown into his cage. He dove at the child, not giving it a second glance. Bella's eyes were starting to tear up. She remembered Patrick as such a nice guy, a very sweet person who would put others before himself.

"Don't be afraid." Jasper whispered as he sat in the corner.

Bella looked at Jasper, and then glared, "Should I be smiling?" she snipped back.

"No, you should be confident."

Bella watched him as she closed her eyes; screams of different people filled the air and then silence. She didn't want to see what was coming next. She closed her eyes for what seemed like hours, although, it was probably only minutes. A tear fell down her face.

"Don't cry." Bella looked up at Jasper, his eyes still closed. "We will figure something out."

She nodded. Something would happen, they could figure it out.

"You didn't eat your meal?" one of the vampires in charge said as Bella turned to look at them. "Don't tell me you befriended it."

"You don't remember? This is the one that doesn't believe in killing humans for food." Another man said coming up next to the man.

"Wait, she was the one that came in with him." the two men laughed, "Come on, don't make us do what we did last time." The guy whined.

"You guys said, as long as I fight and did what you said, she would be safe." Jasper glared at them.

"Technically you said it, we just kept her around. We never agreed or disagreed to those rules. In fact, if I can repeat what he said, 'if you make us enough money, maybe we will let you finish her off'" The men high-fived each other.

"What are they talking about?" Bella asked, worried.

Jasper got up quickly, "Bella." He whispered. Before he could say anything more, Bella was about to run to his side, but of course, she was never fast enough.

The man on the outside of the cage grabbed her arm. "Let go." Bella said struggling to get away from him. It was no use.

"Let her go." Jasper growled. "Don't you dare do it." he knew he wouldn't be able to get away from the smell.

"You need to eat; you are quickly becoming one of the best fighters. We are gaining a lot of money from bets, with you fighting." The men said as they pulled Bella's arm through the bars.

Bella fought back but it was pointless. "No." she said as she saw the men point out their nails, they looked sharp enough to cut anything. Bella looked away and closed her eyes.

"Wait." Jasper yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

He didn't know what he was saying, or where he would go from here. "Please if you are going to make me do this, at least let me have a chance to do it as I am."

Bella's breath caught in her as her heart skipped a little at that, "Jasper." She whispered.

"You mean it?" the man holding Bella asked. The men seemed to think it over.

The other one shrugged, "I don't see any harm in it."

"You have five minutes and if she isn't gone, we will finish the job."

Jasper nodded, he had five minutes to either find a way out or she was dead.

Bella's arm was let go as she fell backwards. "Owe." She whispered rubbing her butt.

The men stood there watching, "Go ahead." One of them said smiling.

Jasper walked up to Bella, "I don't know what else to do." He muttered as he knelt down to her.

Bella nodded, she sat where she was not knowing what to do, "Can you at least watch after Edward?" she asked, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

He let out a light smile before whispering in her ear, "If I can do this right, I won't have to." He said, "This may hurt though." He never thought he would be the one to do this and didn't know if he had enough strength to stop himself. "Just relax." He whispered as he tried to get enough venom into his mouth as he could. This was a one shot deal.

Bella had no clue what he was talking about; she just tried to go along with it as she gulped and closed her eyes.

The two vampires were called from another room.

"Do we have to go?" one of them asked. "I don't want to miss the show."

"Yeah, the boss sounds mad." The other said as they left the room leaving the cage unwatched for now.

Bella smiled when the two walked out and tried to get up, figuring he would let her get up now. She started to stand when she all of a sudden felt a sharp pang in the side of her neck, "Ja…Jasper." She whispered. If he couldn't take it anymore, she was at least glad he was aware of what he was doing. She felt her blood rushing to that one spot as he kept his teeth sunk into her.

Jasper couldn't believe how nicely it tasted as he kept trying to stop himself but he just couldn't do it.

"Please." Bella whispered feeling herself starting to slip between consciousness and unconsciousness.

He couldn't let go, it was so amazing. He had never felt so happy.

Bella could feel his teeth sink deeper, "Your last chance." She whispered as she felt her body get cold. This was it, he couldn't stop, she should have known better.

"I forgive you." Bella whispered as she felt herself go towards unconsciousness.

_**Well, no one guessed that it was Jasper which I was thoroughly confused by that. I figured I would either get a bunch of people asking if it was Jasper or asking if I killed him off. (That's why I had in Alice's vision that he easily killed the other vampire). So that it was a clear, that Jasper was still alive. So what do you think? Do you think he will be able to stop? Find out next time!**_

_**Also, sorry again for the wait, I have tests every week and I never have time to do anything. Also working about fifteen to thirty hours a week doesn't help.**_

_**Please review! (I will give virtual homemade cupcakes to those who review ;)) **_


	8. Family

Previously:

_Bella started to stand when she felt a sharp pang in the side of her neck, "Ja…Jasper." She whispered. If he couldn't take it anymore, she was at least glad he was aware of what he was doing. She felt her blood rushing to that one spot as he kept his teeth sunk into her. _

_Jasper couldn't believe how nicely it tasted as he kept trying to stop himself but he just couldn't do it. _

"_Please." Bella whispered feeling herself starting to slip between consciousness and unconsciousness. _

_He couldn't let go, it was so amazing. He had never felt so happy._

_Bella could feel his teeth sink deeper, "Your last chance." She whispered as she felt her body get cold. This was it, he couldn't stop, she should have known better. _

"_I forgive you." Bella whispered as she felt herself go towards unconsciousness._

Captured

Chapter 8: Family

Jasper finally heard Bella's words and realized what he was doing, he was barely able to let go as he backed away, trying to get rid of the taste of her blood in his mouth. He had never been able to turn a human on his own. If this worked it would be the first time, at least since he had changed his lifestyle towards being a vegetarian.

He was finally able to talk when he heard her start to groan in pain. "Keep quiet as long as you can." He muttered as he held her hand. He was still forcing himself not to attack her anymore. It was so hard not to. The feeling of only being half full didn't help his matter.

The newborns in the other cages were wild with the smell of Bella's blood still flowing toward that spot. They were jumping around the cages and looking angrily into the cage Jasper was in. The cages were strong enough to hold them but he knew all this commotion would make the guards come in quicker than he had planned.

Jasper tried to make them all calm but he himself was stressed and ready to kill. He looked around at all the different vampires, everyone who was a vampire acted like that when they were first changed. He bore into the blood red eyes of different vampires, all glaring at him. Then one caught his attention, it looked at them, not with anger and hunger but with sympathy. As if it cared for them. As if it knew what Bella was going through.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she heard the cages being crashed around. The pain was unbearable and she had to bite her tongue several times to avoid screaming. She could feel bits of calming waves but they were small compared to the pain she was feeling mixed with Jasper's anxiousness and worry if someone was going to come around.

"Nothing, the noise will die down soon." He said still holding her hand; he was shocked that she didn't start screaming yet, the pain she was throwing off was very strong. Maybe his try at calming her down was working better than he thought.

Bella felt the burn go through her body as she felt like she was going to die from the burn. After several minutes of her being silent, she whispered, "They will be proud of you." Before screaming in pain.

Jasper smiled, he just had to protect her for another thirty minutes and then it would be too far for anyone to change. It would be permanent.

The men came running in at the sound of the scream. Figures they didn't come in while everyone else was making a ruckus but they came charging in when they hear one scream. They saw Jasper's smile and Bella having convulsions. "Stop the transformation." One of the head vampires said.

Jasper picked Bella up and put her to the far end of the cage. He was proud of himself, he didn't kill his friend's mate…girlfriend, whatever he should call her. Nothing could get rid of this feeling as the men opened the door. Jasper easily took down the first three men as more came in, he cracked his knuckles then attacked some more. Next thing he knew there were more than he could count outside of his cage; he was outnumbered as they all came into the cage quickly, ready to attack him. He backed up until he was practically over Bella, trying to protect her, at least until the thirty minute period was up but even then, they could easily kill her since she would be incapacitated for the next three days.

He was outnumbered. This would be it for the both of them.

"Well, it appears that this is it." he muttered to Bella. "It was nice knowing you."

He started to get worried until he heard a door get smashed open. He smiled when he saw his whole family come running in. Emmett and Edward where in the lead as they tore apart the first vampire that came into their view. Alice flitted in and ran past the vampires that were trying to attack them. She only had one person on her mind and didn't care about the ones that were posing a threat to her. She attacked a few on her way but pretty much jumped over everyone to get to the only one she wanted to see. No one messed with a determined Alice.

Alice and Edward were the first two to be by Jasper's side. "Jasper!" Alice screeched coming up to him.

"Oh, Alice I'm so glad to see you!" He smiled as he took her hand.

"Bella!" Edward yelled reaching down to her as she was screaming, "What happened?" He asked Jasper, putting a hand to his beloved's face.

"I was hungry; I had a chance to try to change her or be forced to eat her." He said to Edward. "You probably have five minutes to reverse the effects if you want to."

Alice smiled, "I knew you would do the right thing."

"Bella." Edward murmured, running his hand through her hair.

"Edward?" Bella asked through screams. Her body seemed to be trembling from the pain. Everyone there remembered the pain they felt when they changed, it wasn't easy.

"I am here." He said as she let out a screech. "Let me know, is this what you want?"

"Jasper was strong." She said, obviously tired, "He kept me safe. Please don't get mad at him." She said as she let out another screech.

"That isn't what I am asking. Do you want to change?" he asked as he played with her hair.

Bella smiled, "I never wanted anything more." She then looked at the door, "Other than to get out of here."

Edward smiled, "I will take her to the house now." He said as he picked her up and brought her to the door. Everyone else in the family already had the rest of the vampires running.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie came up to Edward who was forcing a smile.

"This is what she wants." Edward said to them, looking rather sad. It was obvious he didn't want her to change under these circumstances.

Jasper walked out of the cage with Alice, holding hands.

Jasper was pleased being able to feel all of the joyful emotions that his family was throwing off. His smile faded when he looked at Carlisle who had just stopped Edward to take a peak at Bella, he then looked up at Jasper with a stern face. Carlisle started walking toward him.

"I am sorry Carlisle, I tried really hard to resist. I truly did. I'm sorry sir." His southern accent coming out.

Carlisle frowned, "Why are you sorry? I am proud of you Jasper." Carlisle said giving him a hug.

Jasper looked up at him confused, "Why? I killed several humans." He told him. "I am a monster; I am what everyone in this family is trying not to be."

Carlisle nodded forcing Jasper to look him in the eyes, "Yes, but you were able to take control of the ordeal and when you saw no other way out- you controlled yourself enough to change Bella. Even Edward didn't think he could do it. We thought you had the least control out of all of us. But put in your shoes, I don't think anyone here could do what you did today." He smiled, "Good job son."

Emmett then gave his brother a hug, "I am proud of you."

Rosalie smiled, "Good job."

Esme nodded her head. "You did really well."

"Well." Alice said, "Let's go keep Bella company!" She said as they all walked out.

"Wait." Jasper said looking at the cages. "What should we do with them?" he asked looking at the others around the cages.

"Let them go? Explain to them the rules?" Carlisle asked.

"I would say kill the ones who won't listen to us." Jasper said.

Carlisle went up to the first cage, "How long have you been here?"

The vampire growled at him, it was obvious to Jasper that it was very new. Not to mention he saw the guards bring it in.

Jasper walked in front of Carlisle taking a stern stance. "Listen to me." He yelled making the newborn look straight at him. "You will answer what he wants to know."

The man smirked, "And what if I don't."

Jasper nodded and looked around the room then laid his eyes back on the newborn. "You don't want to listen?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Who has the keys?" Jasper asked.

"You can't just let him out." Rosalie said back.

"Give me the keys." He demanded.

Emmett came forward and handed him a set of keys. "Thank you Emmett."

Jasper's family stood back, knowing not to mess with him. The vampire didn't last much longer once the cage door was opened.

The family let the other ones go like this. They explained the rules to the vampires and watched as they were free. The family did have to kill a few that weren't listening.

Jasper then got to the one who was watching him and Bella. The one that caught his eye, "Who are you?" Jasper demanded.

"Patrick." The man said glaring at him. "You gonna do to me what you did to them?" He was talking about the killing of the vampires who weren't listening.

"Why were you so intrigued with my cage?"

"Everyone was." He scoffed.

"You didn't try and attack the cage like everyone else."

The man glared at him, "If you must know, I was the one who talked to Bella for the last of my human life. I barely remember anything from my human life but I know she was there. She talked fondly of a coven of vampires. I assume that you are her coven."

"Yes." Carlisle stepped forward to answer.

Patrick nodded, "She never lost hope that you guys would come."

"We never lost hope that we would find her." Carlisle said.

Patrick looked at Jasper, "Did you see a small vampire, she was captured with me. She was forced to fight. She looks a lot like that short haired girl." He said pointing toward Alice.

Jasper looked regretfully away, "She was killed."

Patrick started to growl in anger then started to hyperventilate.

"Was she your mate?" Jasper asked.

The man nodded. "I have no one to go with now."

"You can join our coven." Carlisle stated. "We are pretty big already but one more can join."

Patrick looked at him and laughed, "Hah, join your coven? I heard all about your not killing human ideas." Patrick snickered. "I may have been human once, but now I am higher on the food chain, I am staying there."

"If you ever change your mind, you can come find us." Carlisle told him.

"Yeah, like that will happen." Patrick said before slipping out of the cage and running off.

After every vampire was let loose it was time to let the humans that were in the holding cell go, they told them the fastest route to the nearest city and Jasper was able to use his power to convince them that this was a game show.

They made sure everyone got back to the city safely and bought everyone plane tickets to their homes. They gave them each some extra money to make it seem even more like a game show…then they burned the place down. No reason to leave it up.

Everyone, but Bella and Edward, stood around the place as the flames grew around it.

Alice sighed, "How many of these do you think is out there?"

"Who knows?" Carlisle answered.

The flames still danced around the building as everyone stayed silent.

"Thanks for coming at that moment." Jasper muttered to Alice as he hugged her.

"You should have known I was going to find you."

Jasper nodded, "Never doubted you for a second."

"Let's go keep Bella company." Esme said turning around and leaving.

Everyone nodded and followed suit, leaving the nightmare that would be the past from now on.

_**Sooo sorry it took me so long to put this up! College is kicking my butt and all I have left now are finals in a few weeks! Yay me! **_

_**It didn't help that I always have five ways I want a story to end! I love the sad depressing endings but I know everyone else loves the happy endings, so I made sure the ending was happy for you guys.**_

_**There is one more chapter- the epilogue…just for fun**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter! I, for one, think it was alright but completely clichéd. Please tell me what you thought!**_


	9. Epilogue

Captured

Ch. 9 Epilogue

Bella walked into Jasper's room. She had been changed for two weeks now. "Hey." She whispered fidgeting with her hands.

Jasper was writing in a notebook when he looked up at the door, "Oh, hello." He said, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I have yet to say thank you, what with this whole new born thing. It's hard to get used to."

Jasper smiled, "Understandable."

"And I am sorry for being so tempting when I was a human." Bella shook her head back and forth, "I had no clue just how tempting it was when you are a vampire." She laughed her still unfamiliar laugh.

Jasper nodded, "It does take a long time to get used to."

"Yeah. But thank you." Bella and Jasper then stood awkwardly in his room. She then ran up to him and hugged him tighter than she meant to. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Jasper forced out with what little air he had in him from Bella's hug, "But can you let go? You are a little strong."

"Oh, sorry." Bella let her arms drop to her side as Jasper felt the air fill his lungs once more.

"Bella." Edward called from downstairs.

"I guess I am being summoned. See you around." Bella said leaving the room. She never thought out of everyone here, it would be Jasper that she would trust the most. As she ran down the stairs and into Edward's arms, she knew that she could always trust everyone in the family.

"Hunting time." He whispered.

"Again?" she asked while he still held her.

"Gotta keep you full." Edward joked as they pressed there foreheads against each other.

Bella smiled, they went in for a kiss, a lot had changed since she was changed.

The heard a light coughing noise in the other room, "There are others in the house." They heard Emmett say from the other room.

"He's so immature." Edward said as they broke away their kiss. "Let's go hunting." He said to her.

Jasper looked out his window to see the two run off into the woods as he smiled. Emmett and Rosalie then left the house, getting into their car and drove off.

Alice walked into their room, "Bella is doing well."

"Yeah, but did you feel her strength?"

"Yeah, she loves to give hugs." Alice sat on the bed. "So now that you have changed a human…does that mean you are ready to go to medical school?" She had always wanted to go but she refused if Jasper wouldn't go.

Jasper shook his head, "Not even close to ready."

"Oh well I'll wait." She smiled.

"You will be waiting for a long time."

"I have eternity." Alice smiled sheepishly.

"The credit card statement came in today by the way." Jasper said holding up a really thick envelope.

Alice looked apprehensive, "I…forgot to cancel the card that I left with that kid didn't I?"

Jasper smirked and nodded. "You are lucky that so much is going on right now that Carlisle is willing to pay for it this time." He then held up another bill.

Alice looked even more shocked and looked around her pockets for her blackberry. "And I left my black berry behind with someone who had to call a friend when we let the humans go." Jasper let out another nod. "oops." She said trying to sound cute.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Alice smirked, "I know!"

"And what's that?"

"So, we are the only ones home." Alice whispered. "And what with you getting captured and then Bella being new and everything, I don't think we have been giving each other enough attention lately."

"You can say that again." He said as he made his way over to his wife. "How long do we have?" he asked his wife as he kissed her neck.

Alice tried to see the future, "About two hours." She smiled.

"Plenty of time." He whispered.

"Yes, it is." She smiled; it had been way too long for them to be in each other's arms again. "Do you believe in happily ever afters now?"

"I believed in happily ever afters since the day I met you." He cooed. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They just hoped everything would be perfect from now on.

_Fin_

_**I was going to wait till after finals to write this and put it out but you guys were so awesome with your reviews that I just had to put it out now! I hope you all liked my ending and are happy with the final results! **_

_**Now remember that Sunday is Mother's Day! If you are a mother, Happy Mother's Day and if you are younger, make sure you wish your mom a Happy Mother's Day. Even if you claim you don't like her, say it anyways! I spent my whole high school life trying to be away from family but now that I am in college, I am finding myself always talking to my mother. Don't worry about getting your mother something to big either. All I could afford for my mom was a five dollar Dunkin Donuts gift card, I mailed it to her because I won't see her for a few more weeks. When she got it, she called me up making it sound like I had just given her a million bucks. So don't think any small gift will go unappreciated. **_

_**Please review! And look out for my next major story that will be put out shortly. I am just debating between three different stories that I have written! **_


End file.
